Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan damping device, and more particularly to a fan damping device for adjusting a magnetic resistance.
Related Prior Art
Pedaling exercise apparatuses mostly use a fly wheel and a magnetic attraction device to produce pedaling resistance. To broaden the range of the pedaling resistance, the size and weight of the magnetic attraction device must be increased. However, in addition to increase in cost, this will also substantially increase the weight of the exercise apparatus, which will cause inconvenience in transportation and become an obstacle to sales.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.